


Stress Relief

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s full of stress, so Michael helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was having one of the worst days he ever had; He managed to fall off his bed, slip and fall in the shower, burn himself while making coffee, and on his way here, got punched in the face by Jack( “just for the hell of it” he said proudly). And now, the Minecraft video he was editing got messed up so he had to start all over again.

"Goddamnit, somebody kill me!" Gavin groaned at his desk in the Achievement Hunter office while everyone was out for lunch. He was on the verge of insanity!

"I can help you with the killing part" a voice piped up next to him. Gavin turned his head to find his best friend, Michael staring at him with a smirk on his face. He was there because he had to finish editing a Rage Quit video. "I can stab you with a knife and that will be the end of you."

"Michael, shut the fuck up alright! I’m not in the mood today" Gavin yelled at him. Michael could clearly see that Gavin was not joking and he grew concerned.

"Gav, is everything okay?" Michael asked softly, worry clear in his voice.

The Brit sighed closing his eyes and rubbing his head. “I’m sorry, Michael. It’s been a stressful day for me and it’s made me angrier than usual. Sorry I yelled at you” he said apologetically.

"It’s okay, buddy. Come here" Michael said, patting his lap. Gavin stood from his chair and sat down in his friend’s lap.

Michael placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, massaging them. “Wow Gavin. You’re all tensed up. Let me just relieve some of the tension” Michael said.

"Mmm, that feels good" Gavin moaned softly, closing his eyes relaxing into Michael. He had never felt this way before and the feeling was amazing.

"Yeah that’s it, Gav. Just relax" Michael murmured into his ear. Michael pressed his lips against the back of Gavin’s neck and started kissing his neck. Gavin moaned softly as Michael kissed his neck.

Things took a turn when Michael trailed one of his hands down to Gavin’s short. Gavin’s eyes snapped open and looked down at Michael’s hand.

"Michael" Gavin whispered, "what are you-"

"Shh, just relax Gavin. I’m just helping you relieve tension" Michael replied huskily, smirking as he continued kissing his neck.

Michael’s hand slid under the hem of Gavin’s shorts, sliding them down. He then hooked his thumbs into his boxers and slid them down as well, pushing them down his legs. He then grasped Gavin’s cock and stroked it gently.

Gavin gasped as Michael’s hand moved up and down on his dick, exposing the head. His veins became exposed as his foreskin was being rubbed. The precum started to form, so Michael used it as he stroked him.

"Oh fuck, Michael" Gavin groaned, closing his eyes. "Do you like that, Gav?" Michael whispered seductively in his ear, sucking on the shell of his ear. "Do you like it when I stroke you like this, baby?"

"Oh Michael, please don’t stop. Ugh, it feels good, mmm" Gavin moaned, thrusting lightly into his hand as Michael continued stroking him.

Michael’s strokes soon turned fast, his wrist twisting for added pleasure. Michael felt Gavin’s dick start pulsing and he knew Gavin was close. “Come on, Gav. Cum” Michael urged, “just let go.”

Gavin’s breathed fast and then he came, cumming into Michael’s hand some of it dripping out.

As Gavin’s breathing returned back to normal, he soon realized that Michael was hard.

"Let me do something for you, Michael. You helped me, now let me help you" he said as he got off of Michael’s lap and got on his knees in front of his crotch. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. When Gavin pulled his pants down, his dick sprang up already hard.

"You’re really big, Michael" Gavin murmured looking up into Michael’s brown eyes.

Michael stared down at him and smirked. Gavin then took hold of his dick, and stroked it gently. Michael moaned as Gavin stroked his cock.

Gavin then leaned in and licked the tip. He then started sucking on the head, tasting Michael’s precum moaning at the sweet and salty taste. His tongue licked up and down on his dick, feeling the veins under his tongue.

"Oh shit, Gavin" Michael groaned, tangling his fingers into Gavin’s hair. "Take me into your mouth, please" he begged him.

Gavin obeyed, wrapping his lips around the head, slowly taking him in. His mouth continued moving down until they reached Michael’s pubic hair, holding him in his throat. Michael shouted Gavin’s name as his dick was surrounded by the warmth of Gavin’s mouth.

Gavin slowly started moving his head up and down, until he found a perfect rhythm. He bobbed his head, and then took his mouth off of his dick making Michael whine at the loss. Gavin then started sucking on Michael’s balls , his hand stroking his cock wet with his saliva.

Michael panted as he was receiving the best blowjob he was ever given. He had never felt this good in a long time. The feeling of having his dick sucked was good, but having it being sucked by Gavin was even better.

Gavin returned his mouth back on Michael’s cock and deep throated him again, swallowing around it.

Michael’s breath came out faster, his orgasm fast approaching. “Oh God, Gav. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” he panted.

"Cum, Michael" Gavin said stroking his dick rapidly. He put his dick back in his mouth, deep throating him once more. Then Michael swore and came in his mouth. Gavin swallowed all of his cum slowly, loving the taste.

Michael then just sat there, regaining his breath. Gavin took his mouth off and clean him off. He then stood up, stretching his legs out. He looked down at the man in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you, Michael. I needed that. It was very helpful" Gavin said cheerfully.

Michael smiled up at him, and stood up. He grabbed the front of Gavin’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. They made out heavily, Michael tasting himself on Gavin’s tongue as their tongues danced.

They separated and after putting themselves back into their pants and also cleaning off the cum still on Michael’s hand, they went back to work.

"Hey, Michael?" Gavin asked, "will this happen every time I’m not in the mood?" he said.

Michael looked at him and smiled teasingly. “Only if you promise to do the same for me” he said.

"I will" Gavin said smiling back at him.


	2. Stress Relief Part 2

”FUCK THIS FUCKING GAME! I FUCKING QUIT!!” Michael shouted. He threw his headphones off and threw the controller on the floor. Geoff had requested that Michael play the Impossible Game…again. For viewer’s sake.

"Fuck the viewers" he had said earlier to Geoff earlier.

”Do it and you’ll get a 100 bucks more in your paycheck” Geoff had bargained.

Michael sighed. “I’ll fucking play the game, but only for the money” he grumbled.

As Michael paced the room in anger, a knock came on the door. “Go away” Michael grumbled.

”It’s me, Michael” came the voice from the other side. Michael knew the voice all too well and sighed, walking over to the door and letting Gavin into the room. Gavin entered the roon and Michael closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Michael" Gavin greeted smiling at him."The fuck do you want?" Michael asked, bitterly. 

"Well, aren’t you a happy person" Gavin teased. "Seriously what the hell do you want?" Michael asked.

He sat down in his chair and faced him looking up at him. Gavin bit his lip and climbed onto his lap.

”Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?” Michael asked surprised. Gavin grinded into his crotch. “Remember the other day when I was upset and you helped me out?” he whispered. Michael closed his eyes and nodded enjoying the feeling. “Well, I’m going to help you out. You know, as payment” he whispered, his lips brushing against Michael’s.

"Goddamnit, Gavin" Michael sighed as he bit his lip and kissed him, wrapping his hands around his waist. They made out heavily, their tongues tangling around each other as they fought for dominance. Gavin’s hands slid up Michael’s chest under his shirt. He tweaked his nipples, twisting and pulling them as they kissed Michael moaning into the kiss. A string of saliva connecting their lips as Gavin separated from his mouth. He slid down to his knees in between his legs, rubbing his hands over his growing erection making Michael groan. He then unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops throwing it on the floor.

Gavin then stood up and walked away, Michael whined at the loss. Gavin walked to the door and turned around smirking. “Don’t worry, love” Gavin said as he locked the door. He came back and kneeled down in front of him again. “We don’t want anyone barging in, now do we?” Michael smiled back.

Gavin unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He looked Michael in the eye as he mouthed him through his boxers. Michael moaned at the feeling of his hot breath against him. Gavin hooked his fingers into the hem of his boxers, biting his hipbone softly.

"Don’t be a tease, Gav" Michael breathed, threading his fingers into his hair. "Urgent, are we?" Gavin teased, smirking. He pulled his boxers down to his ankles to and grasped his cock lightly. "You’re really big, Michool" he murmured looking up at him. Michael just smirked down at him, moaning as Gavin stroked him gently.

Gavin’s hand went faster as he stroked him. The precum started to form in the slit and started dripping down the head. Gavin licked his lips and lapped it up, suck the clear dot the top into his mouth. “You taste so good, Michael” Gavin said seductively. He licked up and down his cock, his tongue dragging slowly against it. He lifted his dick up and licked the underside of it, his hot breath fanning against it. “Oh Gav” Michael groaned, panting.

Gavin wrapped his hand around the base and bobbed his head in time with his strokes. He took his mouth off his cock and sucked his balls, sucking one by one into his mouth, stroking his dick. He then used his hands to unbutton and unzip his pants, pushing them down along with his underwear. He then used one hand to stroke himself as he sucked Michael off, moaning as he rubbed himself. He then sucked one finger and pushed it into Michael’s ass.

Michael gasped loudly and moaned as Gavin pushed another digit in, moving them in and out of him, He twisted his fingers and scissored him as he sucked his cock, his other hand stroking him as he bobbed his head up and down swallowing around him each time. “Oh, Gavin. I’m gonna cum. Oh God, I’m gonna cum” Michael panted out. Gavin deep throated him and then Michael came, cumming in Gavin’s mouth. He swallowed it all, moaning at the salty taste.

Gavin stood up and kicked his pants off and took his shirt off, throwing it on the ground. Michael took his shirt off too, kicking his pants and boxers off to the side. Gavin then climbed back onto his lap kissing him roughly, Michael moaning at the taste of himself. Michael slid his hands down and grabbed his ass, squeezing it gently as they kissed. He reached for his desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

He picked Gavin up and walked over to the couch, turning around and sitting on it with Gavin in his lap his knees on either side of his waist setting the lube down beside him, all the while their lips were still attached. Gavin grinded his ass against Michael’s hard erection. Michael moaned into his mouth. His hands grabbed his ass again, squeezing hard this time. Gavin pulled back and smirked.

"Getting handsy there, eh Michael?" he asked huskily as he lolled his head back. Michael smiled and smack his ass lightly. Michael reached for the lube and poured some on his fingers. He trailed his hand down his back all the way to his ass, pushing a slick finger inside him. Gavin gasped loudly as two fingers pumped inside of him, twisting to stretch him. He rocked back into them, moaning loudly. He was thankful that everyone else had gone home already because they would surely have heard them. Michael then poured more into his hand and stroked himself. He spread Gavin’s ass with one hand and pushed the head inside him. He then pulled out and shoved all of his cock inside him and paused letting him get used to him.

Gavin threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream his eyes squeezed shut as he got used to the large intrusion. Michael pressed kisses up his neck, murmuring for him to relax. Gavin brought his head back down as he took hold to Michael’s shoulders. He then started to ride him slowly. Michael took hold onto his hips as his pace picked up, bouncing hard on top of him, his ass smacking hard against his pelvis.

"Ugh, Gav. Ride me baby. Ride me hard. Mmm, take that cock. Take it deeper inside of you" Michael ground out dirtily. "Oh you’re so tight, Gav. So fucking tight." "Mmm, Michael. You’re so big. Ugh, please fuck me, Michael. Fuck me" Gavin begged.

Michael nodded as he gripped his ass in his hands, fucking him hard his balls slapping loudly against his cheeks. “Oh my God, yes. Yes, fuck me Michael” Gavin gasped out as Michael pounded him harder and harder. “Take it, Gav. Take it hard. Ugh you feel so good” Michael whispered huskily in his ear.

Gavin turned his head and kissed him, their tongues wrestling together. Michael pulled away and bit his neck as he thrusted furiously into him. Gavin grabbed at the couch behind them and held on tightly. “Oh bloody hell, Michael” he chocked out as Michael was literally fucking the shit out of him. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk straight after I’m done with you” he growled in his ear.

They kept going at it for what seemed like hours. The Achievement Hunter office was filled with the sound of skins slapping, heavy panting, calling each other’s names, and loud moans and groans. Michael’s thrusts picked up even faster.

"Oh shit, Gav. I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!" Michael panted as he gripped his ass tighter.

"oooh, Michael!" Gavin shouted as he came, spurting onto Michael’s stomach and chest. "Oooh fuck, Gavin!" Michael shouted as he came, spilling into his asshole.

They both just stayed in that position trying to regain their breaths. Michael lifted Gavin up slowly pulling out of him. Some of his cum dripping out onto the floor. Gavin shakily sat up and slowly tried to stand his legs wobbly. Michael wasn’t kidding when he said he wasn’t going to walk after he was done with him.

Michael watched him and chuckled. “Told you so” he said smugly. Gavin smiled and reached for the towel that was thankfully beside them. He wiped his cum off of Michael’s chest and stomach. He then used it to clean his hole a bit. He had also cleaned the floor where the cum had dripped.

They both then went over and picked their clothes up, pulling them back on. Once they were done, Michael sprayed the room down with air freshener, making sure the whole room didn’t smell like sex.

Gavin then grabbed Michael’s face and they kissed, gently this time. They pulled apart and then Michael grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulled them out the door with him, both with shit-eating grins on their faces.


End file.
